Is there anything worse than a princess?
by Kylia2
Summary: Yikes! The princess of the eastern lands meets with Inu-Yasha after being arranged to marry Sesshomaru? Just sit back and watch chaos inssue Rated for Inu-Yasha's potty mouth
1. Meeting Fluffy and Kylia

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inu-Yasha, but I don't. If you kill me, I'll kill you!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic so be nice! Also, keep in mind that this takes place after Sesshomaru's Daddy gets slaughtered, but his mother makes the arrangement. Also, here's a quick description of the princess Kylia.  
  
Kylia: dark auburn hair she usually keeps in a bun or a ponytail. Matching eyes, they look a lot like chocolate. She usually wears a forest green tunic, black pants, and black boots (slayers anyone? ZEL anyone?). Kylia doesn't have a sword on her, but she does have a little enchanted necklace that looks like a two-inch sword charm that is a symbol of her sword. She gets to call it using that because Kylia hates the way a sword weighs you down, especially the ones she likes to use. Oh yeah, she looks human except she's really ½ cat demon. She doesn't look like one, but it allows her to have a good sense of smell and hearing along with being able to communicate with cats. Really handy and since no one knows she's not a human except for her mother cause her mother's a full cat demon… She likes to keep it a secret.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
There was a long pause before either of them spoke. It was awkward, having nothing to say to each other after being put in such a predicament. Normally, either of them would have had plenty to insult each other with. With the rumor that had spread like wild fire around the castle's walls finally been confirmed, there was nothing that the two could say to change the opinion of their parents.  
  
"Don't think for a minute, bitch, that I'm going to like you in any way." The man snapped, brushing a lock of pure ivory hair over his shoulder. It had become a habit of his, even though it made his pointed ears more visible. Around the castle, it didn't matter much if he had any distinguishing features.  
  
"Don't think that I'm going to fall for a guy that looks like girl either." She snapped, folding her arms over her chest and using her best glare. If only looks could kill… She chanted over and over in her head, hoping that perhaps her chocolate eyes could cause him to burst into flames. Had her father not taken away all of her special chemical powder that burst into flames at contact with anything and also made sure that every torch in the castle had been extinguished, the man before her would have been long since ash.  
  
"How dare you, mortal, call I, Sesshomaru, a man with the appearances of a girl!" He growled, matching her glare with his own. His demonic claws that were flexing at his side itched to separate her glowering head from her shoulders, but his father had forbid him to do so. Being a prince of the western lands certainly had its drawbacks.  
  
"Mortal? You're stupider than you look, if that's possible. I may look like a human, but don't you dare underestimate me. What else would a guy look like with eye shadow and makeup all over his face, other than a homosexual thing with bad taste in fashion?" She spat at him, grinning wickedly when she noticed the anger boiling inside him caused his face to turn slightly pink. It vanished quickly, for Sesshomaru was a man that hid all of his emotions, including anger.  
  
"I, Sesshomaru, shall not allow a mortal bitch to anger me. We shall see to the matter that our parents have concocted later." With that, he turned heel and gracefully exited the library. Kylia ran her finger over the cover of the novel she had been reading before rudely interrupted by the prince nervously. The princess of the eastern lands had left her room early that morning to try and quietly study. A letter arrived just when she opened up her calculus book and Kylia had reluctantly set down the textbook to read it. Pulling the cursed paper up from the crumpled position it sat in on the edge of the mahogany table, she reread the contents just in case she had misunderstood.  
  
Dear Princess Kylia,  
  
You are aware of the need for the western lands and the eastern lands to be united in order for the peace between the Musashi domain and the Kupoiti domain. Your father and I have agreed with the lord that it would be best for you and his son to be connected by marriage. We understand your disagreement, but at the moment it is the only way for peace to be established within Japan. Please do not think about running away, we have set up ten times extra guards at the castle just in case. The wedding shall be in three weeks.  
  
Love,  
  
Queen Tilya  
  
There was no mistaking the contents of the letter. Damn it all, she really would have to marry that creep in three weeks. Tossing the letter angrily into the cold fireplace, Kylia stomped out of the room with her battle aura returning. Sesshomaru had come to the castle two weeks ago on official business, but he wasn't scheduled to leave for another three, meaning the wedding would be at the Eastern Castle and her parents had gone to the Western Palace so she wouldn't slaughter them. Wonderful, she had parents with no backbone and a terrible matchmaking hobby.  
  
"First a ball where I was suppose to choose a husband and didn't. Second, mother held a garden fest where I was supposed to fall for a handsome guy and marry him and didn't. Then father tried threatening me into marrying some guy and I didn't then either. Now their trying arranged marriages. What haven't they thought of?" Kylia stormed into her room and took out a box of ten-pound See's Chocolate that she had hidden away just in case something like this happened. Picking out a truffle, she bit it in half and thoughtfully chewed as she sorted through her thoughts.  
  
"I want to believe that I can just run away from this, but I don't have any where to go where my parents haven't already set up guards unless I leave the domain. Even if I got out, I would probably get lost and have to return home by following my scent…" Kylia bounced onto her feathery bed and leaned into the huge silver silk pillows. Suddenly, she felt a light thump on her stomach and she looked down to see her sleek and quite beautiful black cat watching her with a steady golden gaze.  
  
~What took you so long? You left early this morning and I thought you just went down to library to pick up a book. ~ The cat yawned, his voice etching into her brain as comfortable warmth.  
  
"Shut up. I was given a telegram and then that bastard Sesshomaru came to talk." She rolled onto her side and finished the truffle, making the cat jump off and land onto one of her gigantic pillows.  
  
~What did the telegram say? I thought that man was avoiding you? Would you like me to take care of him for you? ~ The cat's fangs gleamed wickedly and she glared down at him.  
  
"Chaos you furry little cat! I can take care of this myself. I just don't know if I should run away or not…" She mumbled the last part, but she was fully aware that her pet could hear it. Kylia was actually surprised that he cared; usually he only talked to her if he wanted food or attention, like a normal cat.  
  
~Run away from what? Are your parents back with the incentive to have you marry? Let me guess, they just provided a pre-arranged marriage with Sesshomaru? Figures. Well, pack your bags. I'll be leading you out of the castle and to the western borders. ~ Chaos vaulted onto the crimson carpet and sauntered over to a large dresser.  
  
"I was thinking about going north or south. Father will set up men in the western lands too right?" She followed him over and opened the first drawer. It was filled with her fighting and traveling clothes, the ones she wore only when she was going hiking or sparring. Kylia had never done any major battles before, but she had a feeling that she would need the armor.  
  
Taking out a white inner kimono and a dark purple fire rat outer kimono, she tossed them onto her bed. She also decided on taking a light blue and Kelly green tunic, along with two extra pairs of pants. Throwing them into a pile, she glanced at Chaos for approval. He nodded, so she opened the second drawer.  
  
Inside were her formal clothes, mostly dress kimonos and western style gowns. Taking out her favorite light red kimono that had violet Sakura flowers printed all over it with a matching sash that went around her waist, Kylia folded it carefully before placing it on her bed.  
  
~I wouldn't take that if I were you. It'll slow you down and you won't need it~ Chaos commented, his tail flicking back and forth in an irritated fashion.  
  
"I might need it. I am a princess after all and you never know when I will need that. My intention is to not look like a princess while I'm traveling, so it would be best to keep something that will make me look like one if the need presents itself. Better safe than sorry I always say!" She winked at the cat.  
  
~I thought you always say, 'risks make the adventure be an adventure'? ~ He hissed, but was rewarded with a large vase flying towards his head. Chaos scrambled out of the way as it crashed right where he had been sitting a second before. Hissing again, the ebony cat rolled up into a ball to take a nap on her bed.  
  
"Maybe I should take one of those nice kitchen cats instead…" Kylia murmured, shoving the last tunic she was going to use onto the bed. Once she was done clothes wise, she picked out a warm blanket and some hairpieces. Placing everything inside the blanket, the princess called to Chaos and he trotted along side of her as she vaulted out her window and landed beyond the outer wall of the gate. Turning back, she saluted to the castle before noticing another figure retreating out of the gate, Sesshomaru. 


	2. Inu-Yasha v.s. Chaos

"Maybe I should take one of those nice kitchen cats instead…" Kylia murmured as she shoved the last tunic she was going to use onto the bed. Once she was done clothes wise, she picked out a warm blanket and some hairpieces. Placing everything inside the blanket, the princess called to Chaos and he trotted along side of her as she vaulted out her window and landed beyond the outer wall of the gate. Turning back, she saluted to the castle before noticing another figure retreating out of the gate, Sesshomaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshomaru…" She breathed through her clenched teeth. Slightly surprised, he turned back to find her glaring daggers at her back. Raising an eyebrow at the change in her adorned clothes, he turned back and began to practically glide down the marble pathway that led to the city.  
  
"What are you doing, bitch, this far away from the castle?" He didn't turn his head to see if she answered, he really didn't care. The only reason why he started a conversation was because he knew his mother would slaughter him if he let her leave.  
  
"Going for a walk." She repositioned the pack on her shoulder as if doing so would make it disappear. As they arrived at the edge of a long cliff that led down to the center of the village, Sesshomaru halted and sat down on the mossy grass.  
  
"Why do you have that pack then?" He raised an eyebrow over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going on a very *long* walk." She replied, looking over the cliff and preparing to leap off. Scanning the area, she noticed that she could easily jump off and land on the nearest roof of the village. Taking three giant strides back, she began to sprint towards the edge. Sesshomaru caught her by the back of her shirt just before she went over, pulling her back and throwing her on the ground.  
  
"What the hell are you doing bitch?" He growled, baring his fangs at her.  
  
"Leaving. What does it look like?" She stood up and stared at him straight in the eye.  
  
"You could have killed yourself right then! You may take the wimpy way out by running away like a weak mortal, but I, Sesshomaru, must face the wrath of my mother and your parents if you die!" His growl deepened as well as his glare when she smirked up at him. Kylia nearly burst out laughing at how weak he sounded.  
  
"You have no backbone at *all*! What a coward you are! You want to kill me or let me kill myself, but you are *afraid* of your mother getting mad so mommy's boy tries to save the girl! Ha!" Kylia rolled onto the ground laughing, but making sure to notice the veins popping on his forehead.  
  
"Fine mortal, jump to your doom. Your father and mother will hunt you down and bring you back from hell once they hear that it was suicide." He snapped, walking back into the trees with his ever-fluffy tail trailing lightly in the air behind him. She giggled mentally before easily vaulting onto the roof of a house and climbing down. Chaos reappeared over her shoulder, raging on about how Kylia should beat him to the ground.  
  
~It would serve him right the way he was talking to you! Why don't you slice him in half?~ Chaos mewed as they entered the market place. Kylia rolled her eyes and shifted the weight of the backpack on her shoulders.  
  
"If you don't start keeping your mouth shut, I'm really am going to dump you right here and pick up some stray alley cat!" She whispered, trying to make it seem she was talking to herself. A girl talking to her cat was rather conspicuous in a world full of demons neh?  
  
~Humph, they wouldn't know the way through the Eastern lands like me. Wait a second… I smell demon, but it smells odd. It smells like you. ~ He clucked, dodging behind her when she raised her fist up to slap him silly. Growling, she stomped off angrily until she bumped hard into one of the villagers.  
  
For a minute, all she saw was red before she was on the ground staring up at the sky and listening to a gruff voice beginning to yell at her. Chaos mewed incoherently in her ear, asking if she was all right and she refrained form squashing him flat.  
  
"…Your going bitch! Hey! Are you listening to me?" The man in a red jacket and pants continued yelling at her when she glanced up and nearly screamed. His long white hair bounced around him as he scolded her and large gold eyes piercing into her skin disapprovingly. Protruding from his hands were long demonic claws that waved about irritably as he rambled on and on, but what she noticed where the two dog ears flat on is skull.  
  
"Leave her alone, she's probably drunk or something." The woman behind her with a giant boomerang strapped to her back yawned. The monk nodded, but after he took a look at her he got a weird look in his eyes. Next thing she knew, he was helping her stand up.  
  
"My lady, I see you are too lovely to be one of the drinking. Why, you are certainly lovely indeed--" Kylia felt something that felt like a hand on a *very* inappropriate place and her eye twitched for a minute before knocking him to the ground with her fist.  
  
"PERVERT!" She screamed, her eyes closed for a minute before checking to make sure that he stayed on the ground for a while. Chaos lept back on her shoulder once she was standing up long enough to brush herself off and whispered into her ear (AN: Only Kylia can understand Chaos, to anyone else it sounds like meowing).  
  
~The one with the strange looks, he has that smell of a demon! Watch him, his aura is powerful as well as his sword's aura. ~ The princess's eyes widened for a minute, but she took a sideways glance at her cat and he slightly nodded. ~Yes, the sword has an aura and a very powerful one at that. I'd check int what he really is, he also has a scent slightly familiar to Prince Charming. ~  
  
"Excuse me, are you anyway related--" Her inquire was interrupted by Chaos hissing directly into her ear, throwing her off track and forgetting her question.  
  
~DON'T ASK NOW!!! Let it come up casually in conversation, comment on his white hair or something later! ~ He growled, but Kylia was more worried about the group's strange looks.  
  
"He has issues. Besides my cat, I'm sorry I bumped into you. I was just really mad about some stuff in my family…" *And my cat's rude tongue that will be missing if he opens his mouth again*. "Can I interest you in a cup of tea?"  
  
"It would be our honor." Miroku grabbed her hands and bowed, pulling her arms to her chest and then squeezing her right breast. She narrowed her eyes for a slight millisecond before bringing out a VERY big hammer and smashing him into the ground Akane Style ^_^.  
  
"Sure." Kagome dragged Miroku's unconscious form into the nearest restaurant and sat down. They followed her in quickly and quietly, glaring at Miroku as they passed him.  
  
"So what are you guys doing around here?" Kylia sipped the green tea as a waitress placed them down in a hurry and rushed off at the sight of a demon sitting at the table.  
  
"We're searching for the Shikon Shards." Shippo gulped down the tea and then ran around in circle with fire bursting out of his mouth. He continually chanted, "HOT, HOT, HOT!" until Kylia picked up a glass of water near bye and shoved it down his throat, glass and all.  
  
"Thank you." He said before sitting back down on Sango's lap.  
  
"Your welcome. So you're looking for the Shikon Jewel? Why would you want something like that?" She smiled sweetly while her cat grumbled away on her shoulder. *You're being nosy again! I can't believe I decided to come on such a stupid trip if I'm going to sit here drinking tea!*  
  
"Um…" Kagome looked up at the ceiling with a slight blush on her face.  
  
"She broke it." Inu-Yasha stated simply, enjoying Kagome's glare.  
  
"Oh really? How did you manage that?" She raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Well… Uh, we were fighting this demon… And uh…" Kagome muttered.  
  
"She was stupid and shot an arrow right through the demon and the Jewel." Inu-Yasha finished for her, receiving several glares from the people around the table. All except Kylia, now knowing that he has to be Sesshomaru's brother. No one could be that insulting and still be living unless from that family.  
  
"I was wondering, speaking of demons. Your hair's unusually white. While I was walking, I met up with this guy named Sesshomaru. You wouldn't be related would you?" Her grinned widened as Inu-Yasha blew up in rage at the mention of his brother's name.  
  
"AND YOUR STILL ALIVE?!?!" He screamed in her ear. She was going to shove him away when Chaos attacked his face with his deadly claws. Kylia shrugged and let Inu-Yasha deal with the extremely anger cat.  
  
*And that is for all the times you insulted Princess Kylia!* Chaos dug his claws into the Hanyou's chest, screeching his comments so loudly Kylia was forced to plug her ears. The people of the restaurant were all slowly moving outside, as if the building was going to collapse any second or one of these strange customers were going to kill them.  
  
"Get this fucking thing off me!!" Inu-Yasha screamed in pain as the cat bit his wrist, the blood seeping down onto the floor. The princess calmly sauntered over, taking as much time as she possibly could, and picked the snarling ebony fur ball. Letting him into her shoulder, she began to speak in cat for the first time in ages.  
  
"Why don't you get a grip on yourself! He was only being immature!" Kylia yelled at the cat, the meows and hisses seemingly strange to the people around her.  
  
*He needed to be put in his place! You obviously weren't going to do anything!*  
  
"That doesn't mean you take it upon yourself! You were stepping way out of line and had I been a normal cat owner I would put you to sleep!" She shook him hard before letting him grumble on her shoulder. When she looked at the others, she bowed her head politely and bade them good-bye. "It was fun getting to know you. Thank you."  
  
"Wait!" Kagome tried to stop her, but she quickly disappeared behind the door and was gone. "Shouldn't we follow her?" The rest of the gang shook their heads numbly, except Inu-Yasha who was now boiling up with suspicions and resent towards the girl (and her cat). 


End file.
